


The Mounties

by theasexualhedgehog



Series: Rhody Tales [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, historically accurate fic, jack goes to do the puck drop and gets a history lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theasexualhedgehog/pseuds/theasexualhedgehog
Summary: Jack learns the history behind one of RI's high school hockey legends.





	The Mounties

Jack stepped into the ice rink, breathing in the familiar scents of sweat and cold air. He walked through the concrete hallways, and finally came out into the arena. He walked up to the chain link fence surrounding the ice, lacing his fingers through. The scoreboard was mounted to the wall behind one of the goalie nets, and the wall in front of Jack was painted with “The Mounties”. 

“Welcome to the Brother Adelard Ice Hockey Arena.” Jack turned away from the ice to see Adrien standing behind him. 

“What are you doing here?” Jack asked. Adrien chuckled, joining Jack at the fence.

“Mount hockey is an institution in Woonsocket. I wouldn’t miss their first championship tournament game for anything.” Adrien stared at the ice, lost in thought. “Ya know, I remember the first time Mount win the state champs. 1978. Most people thought it was a fluke, but they did it again the next year, and the year after that, all the way up to 2003. I believe Tollgate beat them that year. Most people thought LaSalle or Bishop Hendricken would bring Mount down, you know, one of the other private schools. But nope, it was Tollgate, one of the public schools.” Adrien fell silent again. Jack stared across the ice. A group of boys were coming out of the home locker room, preparing for morning practice. The assistant coaches were setting up, and the head coach was giving a speech to the boys. Jack tried to imagine playing hockey here. He watched practice with Adrien for a while, noting which boys looked like they could play college or pro hockey. He had to admit, the group looked great for being boys.

“Why don’t you show me around Mount and tell me about the championship games,” Jack said, standing and holding his hand out for Adrien. The two left the arena, Adrien launching into the story of the 1978 state finals. Jack glanced back for a moment, wondering which of these boys he’d play with or against in a few years time.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr. Part 4 of 4.
> 
> I might end up writing more for Rhody Tales but I don't know yet.


End file.
